Renewal
by squirmyorchid
Summary: It's been two years since the Rebellion. Katniss can't seem to get over the deaths of her friends and family. Who will come to help her out in her time of need? KatnissxPeeta. OneShot.


**Katniss **

I struggle to hold the book in my hands and not be overwhelmed with teary emotion. All of my memories of the people I knew and had come to love who'd died were in the cherished, homemade book. My therapy was far from over, but this had been a big step in the right direction.

Peeta wraps a comforting arm around me. "It's okay, Katniss," he says. His other hand was on the back of a chair. Suddenly, he stiffens, his arm retracting, and his grip on the chair tightens until his knuckles turned white. His eyes stare at a still alive shiny memory I couldn't see, until he closes them, trying to ward it off.

When he came to, he smiles weakly at me. I give him an equally wobbly smile. "Hi," I whispered.

Peeta opens his arms for me to walk into them and have his hands encircle me. "How are you doing?" He asks.

"Fine," I stammer. "I just want... to stay like this for awhile."

"Okay," was Peeta's answer, as his arms tightened around me. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"N-No," I answer, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Katniss," his gentle voice breezes over me, "if you don't let it out, you'll drive yourself insane," he pleaded softly.

"Not now," I say, finally breaking the embrace. "I'm going to take a nap." I tell him.

"Alright," he concedes. "But think about it, Katniss. It's been two years. You need to let go."

I didn't answer as I walk upstairs and throw myself under the covers.

* * *

_I heard my name. I turned away from the poor child, only to see Katniss. What? _

_"Katniss?" The second I mouth her name, the bombs explode around me. I feel the pain. I immediately acknowledge two things: the salve that could have saved everyone, and my own death._

_I'm sorry Katniss._

_I'm sorry Mom._

_I'm sorry Buttercup._

_I'm coming Dad._

_The fiery pain gives out to soft sleep, and the glowing light in front of me engulfs me in summery warmth._

* * *

_I know I'm about to die. The lizard mutt raises one clawed hand, and suddenly, I'm at home. Annie's waiting for me, in our Victor Village home, a tiny bundle in her arms. Her smile is wide but resigned, and the bundle cooes for a second. _

_All her attention on the little bundle, I look around, and I see the beautiful ocean. The waves lap at my feet, the coolness spreading over my feet. My bare feet sink in the soft sand, and I see the little minnows swimming around. Looking far into the ocean, I take notice of the fishing net attached to the ship, the Fannie, which stands for me and Annie. Annie had been obsessed with finding a cute ship name the week before our first anniversary. I then took it to the literal level, and built her a house boat actually called the Fannie in that week, and surprised her with the ship and the aquamarine ring._

_I lose all connection to my limbs, I feel the cold hard ground, and I'm floating in the ocean._

* * *

_An explosion fills my head and my lower limbs. I know immediately what went wrong. My legs are completely blown off. Then, I'm being transported into a building. I see a few fleeting images: Peeta thrashing about, Katniss nearly being shot, Mitchell being encased in barb wire. I know what I have to do. I've been a loyal man under Coin's rule, but I'm practically the slave that's been treated nicely once every six months. But now I know exactly how Coin thinks, and I can get rid of her._

_I push the Holo into Katniss's hand. I know I'm going to die. There's too much blood out of my body for my own good. So I transfer the Holo to her. Then I tell her my last four orders. "Don't trust them, don't go back. Kill Peeta. Do what you came to do."_

_I know Katniss won't kill Peeta. But she knows what I meant. And as I fade away, I think of the little boy who sat on my knee. He'll be safe. He can go to District 7, like he wanted. He can finally lay under the stars, surrounded by trees, and never worry about strict schedules, cruel leaders, and approaching pain._

* * *

_I know I'm going to die. Dad took me into the backyard and told me straight on. I should've known. Katniss would ensure our freedom, but District 12's demise. I'm not mad at her. No, she's making Panem a better place. I do know she'll feel a little guilty about it, but she just needs to worry about the Careers._

_"I love you Dad," I told him. We were in the master bedroom, Mom laying peacefully in the bed, Dad sitting next to me on the loveseat beside her._

_"I love you too, Madge." Dad kissed my cheek._

_"I love you Mom," I said. I was certain Mom wouldn't answer. She couldn't possibly be awake, with the large amount of morphling in her system._

_"I love you sweetie," I gasped at her somewhat hoarse voice. "I love you and Daddy."_

_We were like this when the ceiling fell and the room burst into flames. My last lingering thought was of Katniss, Peeta, mockingjays, and pianos._

* * *

_I know I'm going to die. The Mockingjay dress was too much for Snow to not do anything. Just say goodbye and go._

_"I'm still betting on you," I tell Katniss. She nods as she gets in the tube. When the tube closes around her, the Peacekeepers come. Red blood. Pure pain. Katniss rising. _

_My dear daughter, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm leaving you alone in my apartment._

_But the rebellion will save your life._

* * *

"Katniss?"

I don't know where I am. I'm not under my covers. I'm in a forest, sunlight streaming through the leaves in rays of warmth and glory. The voice that called me is familiar, but not threatening. It's not Snow or Coin or Cato or Clove or Glimmer or Marvel.

"Katniss!"

Just then, I place it.

"Dad!" I run through the woods, following his voice.

"Kaatnissss!"

"I'm coming!" I cry. Bursting through the trees and into a meadow, I crash into his arms. "Dad..."

"Let go, sweetie." Dad tells me. "Let us go, little plant."

"Peeta told me that." I say.

"Well, he loves you like I love your mother, like Finnick loves Annie, like Cinna and his wife."

"How did you know about Finnick?" Then I gasp. "Cinna was married?"

"Both of them came up here, found me, and talked to me about you." Dad's answer is simple. "Do you want to see them?"

"Of course." I nod eagerly.

First to come is Prim. She's wearing a flowing white gown that emphasizes her angelic beauty. Thirteen, and still innocent, especially running through a field of wildflowers. After all we've gone through.

"Prim!" I shout. She runs into my arms.

"Katniss!" she smiles. "You did great."

"But you're still... gone," I sniffle a bit. Oh no, the waterworks.

Prim wipes the tears from my eyes. "You needed to know that Coin had to be killed. If it was all just Capitol kids, you would've killed Snow, but Coin would still be in control."

"Well... what do you think of heaven?" I ask.

"It's wonderful, Katniss," she breathes. "You'll love it when it's your turn."

"That's good," I began, but she cut me off.

"Katniss, I have to go." Prim's eyes took on an urgent look. "Tell mom I'm sorry."

"But where are you-"

"I love you Katniss! I'll see you later!" Prim ran off, waving.

"I love you too," I whispered, returning her wave. I sat down on a tree stump and waited.

And then Finnick came.

"Hey," was his greeting.

"Hi Finnick," I croaked.

"C'mon, don't get teary-eyed again. I just got off of watching Annie." Finnick complained a bit too lightly.

"How is she and the baby?" I asked.

"He's fine, but Annie's struggling to cope without me. Unlike you, she's let go, but there are times she just cries as a release."

"Hey!" I protested.

"C'mon Katniss," he groaned. "If you don't let go, you'll force me to haunt your house. And then you'll see the worst side of me: decapitated, gouge marks in my body, blood everywhere, and you don't want to see me like that."

I laughed, a bit bitterly. "I guess so."

"Look Katniss, I have to go. Tell Annie I love her, okay?" Finnick stood up, gave me a brief hug, and walked away.

Next to come was Boggs.

"Boggs," I whisper.

"Soldier Everdeen. Or should I say, Captain Katniss Everdeen." Boggs greets warmly.

"Are you okay?" I ask, thinking of his gruesome death.

"What? Don't I look okay?" He gestures to his fully operational, healthy legs and scarless face.

"I guess so..." I trailed off sheepishly.

"Being a Captain, I've seen quite a few deaths, most of them my friends." Boggs began.

"Oh no. You're going to tell me to move on." It was a statement.

"That or I'm going to come in your dreams every night to give you five star rated military endurance training while sleepwalking," He gave me a tiny smile.

"Why is everyone telling me this?" I asked.

"Because it's not healthy. Look, I got to go talk to the rest of your Squad. I'll see you someday, Katniss." Boggs walks off with his long, purposeful strides.

Madge comes next. She looks like an older Prim.

"Hi Katniss," her voice is like a flower petal: soft and delicate.

"You didn't have to die," the words tumble out of my mouth.

"No, I didn't," she agrees. "But there was no way Snow would let me and my parents live if we escaped."

"You could've gone with Gale," I argue.

"Go with Gale?" Madge lets out a bitter laugh. "I'm the mayor's daughter, remember? He doesn't have to thank me for the morphling, it's my job to take care of the District and it didn't impact my mother's well being at all." For the first time in her li-existence, her voice was sarcastic.

"It shouldn't have mattered," I protest.

"It _shouldn't have," _Madge answers. "But it was fine. I'd pay any price to free Panem from Snow and the Hunger Games."

"Even death?" I question.

"Even death," she nods.

"I... I miss you," I stammer.

"I miss you too," she smiles. "I have to go. Just, think about it. We're always with you."

Cinna's next. He sits next to me.

"So... you have a daughter," I say awkwardly. He nods.

"I have a daughter." Cinna confirms. "A beautiful little girl."

"Are you going to tell me to let go, too?" I ask.

"Depends. Do you love Peeta?" He gives me a lopsided look.

"Of course. Why would you ask that?" I look at him disbelievingly.

"Well, you're killing him internally." He tells me matter-of-factly.

"I am?" I stare at him. Peeta's suffering because of me?

"Well, I'd better get going. Katniss, my daughter Cataleya is coming to District 12. Would you mind looking after her?" I nod. "Thank you." And then he was gone.

I'd thought I was done, but then Rue came in. "Hi Katniss!" she says cheerily.

"Rue!" I gasp.

"Your sister is awfully nice," she smiles. "I'm glad I got to know her." And then she's gone.

"Katniss?" Another voice calls. It's not Dad.

"Katniss!" I know who it is.

"Peeta!" I scream. "Peeta!"

* * *

I wake up. Peeta beside me, brushing the hair off my forehead. "Katniss, are you okay - He doesn't finish as I tackle him to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"It's okay. I'll always be there," he murmurs back.

"Cinna has a daughter," I tell him.

He looks shocked. "Really?" He asks.

"Really. And she's coming here. We need to pick her up." I roll out of bed and begin to walk to the door.

"Katniss, you might want to get changed," Peeta chuckles.

I look down. I'm still wearing my pajamas. "Oh," I turn back to him. "Thanks, Peeta." I kiss him shyly.

"Anytime, Katniss," he smiles. "I'll be downstairs." And then he left the room.

Changing into a green shirt and brown leggings, I slip into my hunting boots and pull on my dad's jacket. Dad's words come back to me. _"Let go, sweetie. Let us go, little plant." _So I hung it on the hook again and pulled on a different jacket, a brand new one that I'd never wore in favor of Dad's jacket.

"New jacket?" Peeta raises an eyebrow in appreciation.

"Yes, do you like it?" I ask a bit timidly.

"It's beautiful," Peeta smiles as he wraps an arm around my waist. "Shall we?"

"We shall," I crack a tiny smile as we head to the train station.

* * *

"How will we know what she looks like?" Peeta asked.

"Her name is Cataleya," I offer, "Maybe we can just call Cataleya and see if she responds."

"Or..." Peeta pointed to the only occupied bench. A little girl, twelve years old, was sitting on a bench, a large suitcase beside her. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with black leggings and dark leather boots. Her hair flowed from her black headband to her chest in straight, ebony locks. All the makeup she wore was a moderate gold eyeliner.

I walk up to her. "Cataleya?"

She looks up in surprise. "Katniss," she smiles. "I finally found you."

"Yup," Peeta wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Now, are you ready to come home?"

"Home," she gives us a tiny smile. Then she grabs her suitcase. "Let's go."

I mourned over the loss of my friends and family.

But today was the day I was renewed.

* * *

**Phew! Honestly, I thought this was a decent OneShot. I'd always thought about Cinna being such a likeable character, how could he not have a wife and daughter? If you're wondering, Cinna's wife was killed with him. Cataleya was spared because she was only ten. (If she was 12, she probably would've been killed.) I didn't have access to any of my books (I'm on vacation right now,) so I had to rely on the wiki. So if I missed some things, I'm sorry.**

**~squirmyorchid~**


End file.
